Lost Love, Controlling Mothers and Blackjack
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Annabeth disappears for two years and Percy goes to track her down for a quest. Definite Percabeth and maybe some Thalico
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth screamed, "Put me down! I don't even know you!"

"Annabeth, shut up. You know me. Your former best friend/boyfriend that you decided that you didn't care enough about to stick around for. I'll give you a hint. My names Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon."

Oh my god! Percy! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You were the one who completely abandoned me without a word! If something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself/ I loved you with all my heart, Annabeth. You went to visit your dad and you never came back."

To his surprise Annabeth started crying. "It wasn't my fault!" she sobbed, "I wanted to go back to Camp so much, but she wouldn't let me! I love you Percy!"

"Who wouldn't let you! Why didn't you just sneak past her!" Percy yelled, not able to forgive and forget.

"My mother, and you don't just sneak past a goddess.

"What do you mean she wouldn't let you? Camp is the safest place for you.

"She wouldn't let me go back because I was dating you. If I had wanted to go back I would have had to break up with you, and I wouldn't be able to stand being there and not having you…"

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Percy engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey get your hands off of my girlfriend!'

"Annabeth?" Percy questioned quietly.

"David, for the last time, I'm not dating you!" Annabeth's eyes pleaded Percy to-go along with something. He wasn't sure what, but Annabeth had told him many times that a daughter of Athena always had a plan. "This is my boyfriend, Percy. I think I have right to hug him, especially because he's also my best friend."

"C'mon babe. Ditch him. You'd rather be with me, right?" He grabbed her and brought his face close to hers.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, struggling to free herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: Personally, I didn't exactly like this story, but because people want more I'm posting another chapter for them. Review if you like this and want more.**

_"Hey get your hands off of my girlfriend!'_

_"Annabeth?" Percy questioned quietly._

_"David, for the last time, I'm not dating you!" Annabeth's eyes pleaded Percy to-go along with something. He wasn't sure what, but Annabeth had told him many times that a daughter of Athena always had a plan. "This is my boyfriend, Percy. I think I have right to hug him, especially because he's also my best friend."_

_"C'mon babe. Ditch him. You'd rather be with me, right?" He grabbed her and brought his face close to hers._

_"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, struggling to free herself._

There was a cracking sound and Annabeth shivered. "Percy?" she asked, worried.

"It's okay Annabeth. I doubt he'll be bothering you again," Percy chuckled.

"Stupid son of Poseidon," Annabeth muttered.

"Hey Annabeth, I would show some appreciation for the guy who just saved you from getting raped," Percy pointed out, grinning.

"Raped!" Annabeth gasped terrified.

Percy bit his lip, "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn straight," she glared.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Seaweed Brain, maybe we should get out of here before someone kills you for decking David," she gestured to the people who surrounded them, "he was pretty well liked."

"Good idea," Percy said, I kinda' like my life."

"How are we getting back?" Annabeth was hoping that she wouldn't be expected to swim all the way or something equally crazy. All she knew was that they wouldn't be going by plane due to some, er…family issues so to speak.

"Black Jack," Percy answered, smiling.

"How is a card game-Wait! Black Jack the Pegasus!"

"Of course. What did you expect, a deck of playing cards?" Percy laughed when Annabeth grinned guiltily.

_ Hey Boss, Black Jack asked, is that my old buddy Annabeth? You sure were in love with her back in the day. Come to think of it, the way you talk, you probably still are. Head over heels. It's pathetic really._

"Black Jack!" Percy yelled, causing Annabeth to start and almost making her fall off the Pegasus's back.

"Percy! Oh my god. What's wrong?"

"Black Jack is trying to make me say I'm in love. Well, I'm not! I won't say I'm in love." Percy was definitely determined.

_I was not!_ Black Jack protested.

"You were to!"

"I feel so left out," Annabeth said, glaring at the pair.

**A/N: Whoever is the first reviewer to mention the connection to my other story, you can be in this one as a camper. Just include details like name, personality, Olympian parent, and description. **


End file.
